iSecret Cibby
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Another secret Seddie but with a twist-there's also secret Cibby. Well, secret until Sam walks in on them, that is. And this is a bit AU, in that iGoodbye never happened and Carly never moved to Italy. Mentions of things college students might be doing (mature stuff) but nothing lemony.


iSecret Cibby

Another secret Seddie but with a twist-there's also secret Cibby. Well, secret until Sam walks in on them, that is. And this is a bit AU, in that iGoodbye never happened and Carly never moved to Italy. Mentions of things college students might be doing (mature stuff) but nothing lemony.

 **This was kind of a quickie idea that just seemed like a lot of fun. Sorry if it isn't really developed or thought out properly, I just wanted to get something fluffy up for a change from the drama of the other story. And hopefully there's enough Seddie in it to keep everyone happy for a little while.**

Sam Puckett was never one to use doorbells or knock or let a little thing like locks keep her at bay. Lord knows, she guarded her own privacy like it was gold but had little respect for that of her friends. More than once she walked in on Spencer while he had a date or interrupted Freddie or Carly at mealtime or while they were doing homework.

For the last nine months, she had been secretly dating one of her best friends, Freddie Benson. It was on their senior class trip when the two first decided to date again. For the whole time, they had never bothered to let their collective best friend in on their relationship. For reasons they had long forgotten, it was simply best that when around her, they acted normal. That is, acted like they barely tolerated each other's presence or simply outright loathed each other. Besides, it was kind of fun being sneaky.

It was now spring break during their freshman year of college. Yes, Sam was in college. She and Carly were both enrolled in Seattle U along with another of their close friends, Gibby. Freddie had been accepted to schools all across the country, but at his mother's insistence, had chosen to earn his bachelor's degree at University of Washington. Perhaps by the time he was 22, his mom would not lose her ever-lovin' mind if he considered a school out of state for his post-graduate work.

The two had even managed to keep their relationship secret over the holidays. This was a little easier than either thought it might be since Carly and Spencer had flown to Europe to spend the holiday season with their father and soon-to-be step mother. Of course, they took full advantage of the Shay siblings' absence to lounge about apartment 8-C with no one to catch them in their PDA. It was during this time that they crossed the final hurdle of their relationship, giving each other their virginity.

The only person who had discovered their secret was Freddie's mother. Of course, Sam and Freddie were careful with their "activities" but Marissa, having not only a key to the apartment, but an obsession with checking her son for head lice, ticks, warts, moles and any other condition she could think of, had found out. It was a Thursday evening and Mrs. Benson had been called to work early because one of her co-workers had taken ill. Which is extremely ironic given that they were both nurses.

 _Flashback to early January:_

 _iCarly rehearsal had been over for almost an hour and the three college students were lounging around Spencer's living room when Freddie received the text from his mom. He noticed Sam watching him read and respond to the text out of the corner of her eye, but the blonde remained silent until Carly made a quick trip to the bathroom._

 _"What's up with the text, Fredwad?" Sam queried. "Gibby get his head stuck in the air vent again? How the heck did that lump ever get into college?"_

 _"No. It was my mom. She got called to work early. She said she wouldn't be back until noon tomorrow."_

 _"And you just now told me?" She huffed. "Damn, dude. We've been killing time until she left so we cold go over to your place."_

 _"Sorry. I didn't figure you'd want me to just go blurting it out in front of Carly."_

 _"Blurting what out?" Carly asked, returning to the room just in time to hear her name._

 _"Oh, um, nothing. It's just . . . " He tried to formulate a half believable lie, but was failing miserably._

 _"That his mom needs him to come home." Sam shrugged. "Something about a rash and applying special ointment."_

 _"Eww, gross." Carly sneered. "What kind of rash?"_

 _"Sam!" Freddie whined. "Must you?"_

 _"Hey, you're lucky. My mom asked me to come home early to help her try on bikinis and wax the back of her thighs."_

 _"Well, go get your rash treated and go to bed early!" Carly glared at him. "Maybe it'll feel better tomorrow."_

 _"I don't have a rash." He threw his hands in the air._

 _"But his mom does." Sam retorted, pulling her jacket on and pointed toward her crotch with a sinister smirk. "And I don't wanna know how she got it."_

 _"Oh, God. That's even worse." Carly shook her head. "You poor boy."_

 _"Come on Fredhead, I'll make sure you get home safe." Sam shoved him toward the door._

 _"I live across the hall."_

 _"Well, there could be hobos." Carly replied. "It's best this way."_

 _"Hobos in the hallway?" Freddie questioned._

 _"See ya tomorrow, Carls." Sam waved a hand toward the brunette. "Let's go, dork." She again shoved him._

 _"Bye, guys." Carly sighed, wishing her two friends could get along a little better. Sam's verbal abuse had been nothing short of bloodthirsty of late._

 _As soon as the two were in the hall, Freddie turned to Sam. "That went well."_

 _"Got us out of there, didn't it?" She smirked at him. "So, ready for some alone time?"_

 _He was already inserting his key into the lock. "More than you'll ever know."_

 _Six hours and lots of lovin' later, the two had showered and were lying on his bed, cuddled up under the covers, watching a movie on his new big screen TV._

 _"I think I'm just gonna stay the night, alright Freddie?" Sam asked without releasing her grip on him._

 _"As long as you can get up and cleared out by noon when Mom gets home. You know she'll have a kitten of she catches you in my room again. Last time, we were both dressed and she still flipped."_

 _"Meh, she'd have a whole herd of 'em if she knew what we just did. Just set your clock for 11:15. I can slip out and get over to Carly's in time for brunch."_

 _"So, you want something to sleep in? An old t-shirt, or some shorts?"_

 _"Nah. Your sheets are soft. And I'm too comfortable to get up. I'll just let the girls out for some fresh air."_

 _Freddie smirked at the thought of sleeping next to his naked girlfriend and they both drifted off to sleep, her snuggled into his side._

 _It was just past seven in the morning when Mrs. Benson inserted her key into the door lock and entered the apartment. The first sign of something amiss was the pair of white sneakers near the front door, obviously a girl's. He first thought was that one of his female friends was in his room, doing something iCarly related._

 _Sam and Freddie worked more closely on the post-production work with the site than ever before and he also helped with more writing then he did when they were younger. But he wasn't supposed to have girls in his room and it was awfully early for guests, especially that foul tempered blonde. She made her way back the hall and noticed the door to his room was closed and that disturbed the woman greatly._

 _For a few seconds, she thought that maybe one of the girls had just left her shoes behind and left in a hurry. That would certainly explain a lot. Through the closed door, the middle aged woman could hear snoring. But her little man didn't snore. She had him tested for sleep apnea on an annual basis since he was four and insisted his tonsils, adenoids and anything else was removed long before he started school._

 _Marissa wasn't sure what was happening, but it piqued her curiosity. The blonde delinquent had probably just fallen asleep while he was doing all the work late the evening before. She was the laziest young woman the nurse had ever seen, prone to sleep for seemingly days on end. But a girl sleeping in his room was completely unacceptable._

 _She grabbed the doorknob and entered not to find a sleeping Sam and a working Freddie, but both of them lying sound asleep on his bed, and there was far too much exposed skin, from what she could see protruding from the covers. Thank goodness his sheets were pulled up as far as they were or she would have surely passed out. Still, the sight was too much and Marissa left out a less than quiet, "Fredward Benson, what is going on in here?"_

 _The shriek woke the normally sound sleeping teen girl and she sat straight up, exposing parts of her flesh that Marissa would have rather not seen._

 _"Samantha! Cover your shame!" She hissed._

 _Freddie had also been awakened and attempted to stand but thought better of the idea given the fact that he was naked. Add the fact that mere seconds before he had been enjoying a warm, naked girl snuggled into his side, a particular condition now afflicted his lower body._

 _"Mom!" He gasped as Sam tried to pull the covers over her chest. "What are you doing home?"_

 _"Catching you doing something horrible, I see. Get out of my apartment, you blonde demon. What are you doing here with my son?"_

 _Sam wasn't awake enough to fight, but still had enough wit to mount a smart assed, yet somewhat embarrassed comeback. "Uh, Getting laid by him?"_

 _"Get! Out!" Marissa approached the girl but thought better of it now seeing the sinister look she was putting off. "Get dressed and get out. NOW!" She screeched, backing off and pointing toward the door._

 _End of Flashback_

It took poor Freddie the rest of the day to calm his mother down, explain to her that he was dating Sam and despite the fact that he lived at home, he and Sam were both consenting adults and there was nothing she could do to stop him from a physical relationship with the girl his mother outright detested.

Marissa told no one about what she discovered, out of shame more than anything and the young couple did their best to keep their relations rated G in front of his mother. In time, Mrs. Benson begun to come around to Sam's presence, and Sam did her best to treat the nurse with a modicum of respect, at least to her face.

* * *

Still, it was now weeks later and no one else had become the wiser as to why Sam left the Shays' apartment shortly after Freddie more often than not or why he was so fascinated by the prospect of being home alone after his mother went to work. Carly suspected it was for 'other reasons' that she didn't want to think about. Sam, of course, didn't do a thing to alter Carly's suspicions.

Freddie and Sam entered 8-C together, which was nothing unusual. Everyone knew Sam took great pleasure in raiding the Benson's refrigerator, even though there was rarely ever anything edible inside in her opinion and she typically made a stop at their apartment before going into the Shay's place and making a beeline for their icebox as well.

Freddie took a seat at the counter to pull up something he wanted to show his friends online while Sam stuffed her face with a newly found chicken leg. Carly got up off the sofa and looked over Freddie's shoulder as he pulled up the video of a young girl singing.

"Hey, she's pretty good. We should ask her to come on the show." Carly said with surprise. Most of the people who sent them videos had absolutely no talent.

"Yeah, she lives right here in Seattle, too." Sam managed to get out before taking another bite.

"How do you know?" Carly asked.

"Uh, Fredwad was telling me on the way over." She stumbled.

About that time, Gibby walked in and approached the spot where his friends were gathered around. Since graduation, or shortly thereafter, the big guy had become a more integral part of the show and was now on hand for all rehearsals, the web cast itself and even most of the brainstorming sessions for future shows.

He came up with some pretty good ideas and even Sam had to admit that he was less annoying than he used to be, at least a little bit.

In truth, Gibby and Carly had become very close since she, Sam and him went to the same college and stayed in the dorms, Carly and Sam of course rooming together. After classes or over weekends, Sam would steal away to either talk to Freddie or visit him at his school, since it was only about a 30 minute drive away and this left Carly without other companionship. Gibby had broken up with his long time girlfriend shortly after they got out of high school and couldn't stand his college dorm room mate, so he got into the habit of hanging out with Carly either at the library where they would study together, at the student union or even in her room.

"What's up, you guys?" He asked.

"Check this chick out, Gib." Freddie said,. "She can really sing. I mean, not as good as Sam or anything, but." He added when he saw the look Sam was giving him.

"Mama has many talents." She simply smirked at him with a wink unseen buy their other friends.

"I think we should have her on the show." Carly exclaimed.

"Did you check her social media?" Gibby asked out of a sudden bit of wisdom. "Remember Nora and that other goofy girl who claimed to be the biggest iCarly fan in the world."

"Yeah, good idea, Gibs." Sam poked at his shoulder. "For all we know, she's some weird serial killer chick."

Freddie sat about to searching online for her and immediately pulled up her Splashface page. Nothing out of the ordinary popped out at him. Gibby looked over his shoulder as the girls walked away to discuss other things.

"Hey, check this out she's single." Freddie raised an eyebrow. "And she's a senior this year."

"She doesn't look like your type." Gibby remarked.

"Not for me. For you." Freddie nudged him with his elbow. "She's hot, man."

"Oh, uh, nah. I'm not really interested right now. I, um, think I'm just taking a break from girls for a while. Maybe." He stammered.

"So, Tasha worked you over so bad, you're switching teams?" Sam taunted. "Not my cuppa tea but whatever floats your boat, potato-man."

"Sam!" Carly scolded, clearly annoyed at how she was tormenting their friend.

"All I'm saying is, now might be the perfect time for Gibby to finally come out of his shell. Really come out, if you know what I mean." Sam continued. "Who knows you might have found yourself, big man. What is it they call big, burly guys like you, bears or something?"

"Sam! For God's sake!" Carly scolded as Gibby turned red, clearly getting mad at Sam, but afraid to fight back. "That's not even funny."

Freddie changed the subject. "Alright, I sent this Doreen girl an email. If she responds, we'll know she wants to be on the show."

Gibby was clearly upset but neither Sam or Freddie noticed. Carly did and made a suggestion to get his mind off their previous discussion.

"C'mon, let's go get smoothies and talk about some other ideas for the show in case this singer girl can't make it."

"You guys go ahead. I have to get home soon." Freddie shrugged. "Besides, I wanted to do a couple of quick things to the site."

"I just had two smoothies on the way over here." Sam replied. "Go ahead, I'm gonna give Frednub a hand with this. Uh, you know to make sure he doesn't muff it up."

Carly thought this strange, Sam giving up the chance at food and her actually wanting to help Freddie, but the blonde had been different lately. She wasn't so lazy and she really cared about the iCarly site and what was on it. She almost acted like she understood what Freddie was talking about when he talked tech, too.

"Alright." Carly grabbed for her coat and motioned to Gibby. "You coming, Gibs?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied and headed toward the now open door.

Out in the hall, Carly took his hand as they walked toward the elevator. "Didn't get to say hello properly." She stretched up to kiss his cheek when they stopped in front of it.

"Hello." He turned to her, put his arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her lips slightly.

"Let's just forget the smoothies and go for a walk." She suggested. "I really just wanted to get you out of there. You know, with Sam's teasing and all. I'm really sorry, Gibs."

"Why does she have to say chiz like that. First off, I'm clearly not gay. Second, if I was, doesn't she realize how hurtful teasing someone about their sexuality could be?"

"Oh, that's just Sam, sweetie. You know she can't resist taunting you. And she'll keep doing it until you say something. That's how her and I became friends. She stole my sandwich, I stole it back. Sam admires people who stand up to her."

"Yeah, but I like my thumbs." Gibby frowned. "She might be tiny, but that girl could turn me inside out if she gets mad."

"I know, you're a lover not a fighter." Carly smiled and snuck in another quick kiss just before the elevator doors opened in the lobby. "And I like it that way."

The door slid open and Spencer jumped in, two grocery bags in each hand. Carly and Gibby's hands quickly left go. "Hey, kiddos. Don't be late for dinner. I'm making meatballs."

"Right. We're just, um, going out for some fresh air." His little sister explained.

The two younger people stepped off the elevator and headed for the streets of Seattle as Spencer made his way toward home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in apartment 8C, Freddie and Sam were cuddled up on the couch, kissing and making out. Their friends had no sooner left when they took advantage of their situation of being left alone. Mrs. Benson had been on vacation all week and they had no opportunity for privacy at the apartment across the hall. Their only alone time came when they stole away to the fire escape two days earlier.

Freddie was lying back against the arm of the couch, Sam straddled him, grinding into his mid-section. His hair was ruffled as was hers and her shirt tail was clearly hiked up from his hands running underneath it, occasionally copping a sneaky feel.

Miraculously, they heard Spencer's key working at the lock and quickly jumped up, figuring it was Carly coming back. Sam was pulling her shirt into place, tucking things back into her bra and Freddie was straightening his hair, both their lips swollen from kissing when Spencer walked in. They tried to play innocent and the artist clearly bought their act.

"What's up, Spence?" Sam asked. "Need a hand with those?" She took the bags from his left hand and carried them to the kitchen.

"Thanks, just don't eat it all or we won't have any dinner." The older man called to her. "Call someone or take a picture or something. Sam's helping." He whispered to Freddie as he walked past him.

"Sam helps a lot." Freddie argued.

Spencer turned to rebut, but his eyes landed on a mark on Freddie's neck. "Uh, dude." Spencer pointed to his own neck. "Do you have a hickey? Something you want to tell me? A new girl in your life? Someone from school? When do I get to meet her? She have a nice . . . ?"

Freddie quickly slapped a hand over the mark and tried to stammer out a half-baked excuse.

Sam saw him on the verge of collapse and stepped in to diffuse the situation for her secret boyfriend. "You dating a vampire or something, Frednuts? Let me see. I'll bet that's just from where I had you in that headlock because you surely haven't been sucking face with some random nerd girl." She again pulled him into a headlock to supposedly examine the evidence.

"What the chiz, Sam." Freddie struggled. "Let me go!"

This was enough of a distraction to draw Spencer's suspicion of how the original mark came to be and he began putting things into the refrigerator. "Aw, man! Someone ate my chicken leg!"

* * *

Carly and Gibby had decided that they needed some alone time and had went back to their college campus to steal away to Carly and Sam's room. They made their way across the quad, no contact with each other, just like they were simply going back to the dorm to study or relax. As soon as the door to the room was closed behind them, Carly's lips were on Gibby's like white on rice.

* * *

Spencer was making dinner, Freddie had left to go home and help his mother with some chores, after stopping in his room to put on a turtle-neck sweater. Sam was lounging on Spencer's couch working on some school work. She wasn't able to find some notes and headed upstairs to search Carly's desk for her notebook.

She came down the steps and grabbed her coat. "Don't suppose Carly came back yet, huh?"

"Haven't seen her." Spencer replied. "Why?"

"I need the notes from economics class. I must have left my notebook back at the dorm and I can't find Carly's either."

"You could try texting her." He suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sam snarked. "Oh wait, I did a half hour ago and she still hasn't replied back. She's probably shopping at Glitter Gloss or something oohing and aahing over every shade of nail polish in the place."

"Well your school's only like twenty minutes away. Why don't you just go down there and get your notebook?"

"I guess." She replied. "Hey, can I use your car?"

"Get Freddie to take you. Or is he mad at you for giving him a hickey?"

"I didn't, it wasn't like . . . " Sam argued. "Car keys!" Sam held out her hand and Spencer tossed his car keys to her.

As Sam was making her way to her dorm, Gibby and Carly had commandeered the room for their own personal make out pad. Gibby had originally landed on Sam's bed, but Carly insisted they move to hers. "You don't know what she does there."

"What? Like eat ribs and pizza and Chinese take out and stuff?" Gibby questioned innocently.

"Among other things. Things that involve AA batteries." Carly stated with certainty.

"Oh, she listens to music on her Pear-Pod?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah, Gibs. She listens to a lot of music." Carly shook her head at the absurd stupidity of her boyfriend.

Carly's shirt joined Gibby's on the floor and soon her bra was flung across the room and landed on Sam's desk chair. His pants flew one direction and her skirt was hiked up while they kissed, groped and petted each other.

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the dorm and snitched a close parking spot because there were very few students on campus. She fumbled in her purse for the key to her and Carly's room before making a dash for the building. She paid no attention to Gibby's car sitting in the back row.

The blonde entered the building and took to the steps two at a time until she reached the third floor. Slightly out of breath, she walked back the hallway toward her door, passing another girl who was dressed in sweats and hadn't put on any makeup. "Hey, Nichole." She nodded.

"Hi, Sam." The dark haired girl smiled, wondering what Sam was also doing there. She had seen her room mate not fifteen minutes earlier so she figured the girls were working on something together.

Sam's phone rang and she pulled it out of her back pocket. It was Freddie calling.

"Hey." She answered.

"Sam. Where are you? I thought you were going to be at Spencer's working on your economics assignment. I stopped by to help you."

"I was, but I forgot my notebook, I had to head over to the dorm to pick it up."

"Couldn't you borrow Carly's. You guys have practically all the same classes."

"I can't find Carly or her stupid notebook. She probably had Gibby drive her to the mall or something."

"Well, that explains why I can't find Gibby, either." He quipped.

"What do you want with the potato?" She asked.

"There's a Galaxy Wars marathon on the sci-fi channel tonight. I wanted to tell him, see if he wanted to watch it with me and Spencer."

"Haven't you nubs seen those movies about four and half thousand times already. And don't you own six versions on DVD that you can watch anytime you want?"

"Actually, I own three different versions, the original, the directors cut with added bonus scenes and the re-mastered Blu-Ray with all the scenes that were cut when the movies were originally in the theaters."

"Ooops, don't care!" Sam said as she pushed the key into the lock of her door.

"You should. This is a rare opportunity, they're showing the extended cut with interviews with the cast and there's even twits popping up with facts and information from the original writers. As much fun as it is watching it with the guys, it would be really nice to watch it with my girlfriend."

"Dang. I can't find it!" She snipped, turning the key.

"What?"

"A frick to give." She turned the door knob and pushed the door open slightly. Reaching around the corner for the light switch.

"Dang it, Sam. Do I say that when you want to watch those zombie shows, what is that show, the Lurching Dead or something like that? Now they even came out with Be Afraid of the Lurching Dead. "

"Go ahead and watch your nerd movies, I'm gonna stop on the way home, get some fried chicken and eat myself into a coma. I'll talk to you tomorr . . . . Holy Chizz!" Sam screeched at the sight she beheld when her eyes focused on Carly's bed once the lights came on.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Freddie heard another girls voice in the background after Sam's phone clunked onto the floor.

"Sam? Sam! Are you okay?" Freddie was worried that someone tried to mug Sam or she got into an accident or something."

"What the hell?" He heard Sam's voice say.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" He heard a male voice ask. It sounded like Gibby.

"I could ask you the same thing. But I'm afraid of the answer." Sam cracked. "For the love of God. Put some clothes on, you lump!"

"Sam!" Freddie again called out.

"Can you get out and give us a minute?" A female voice said, the girl sounded like Carly.

"No. I don't know what you'll do in that minute." He heard his girlfriend crack.

"Sam!" The female called out, now he was sure it was Carly. "Close the stinkin' door!"

"Don't defile my bathroom with your bare ass. Dammit, Gibby!" Sam shouted. "I have to shower in there."

"Sam!" Freddie again called out, not having any clue what was going on or why his three friends were together. This time she picked the phone up off the floor and responded.

"Hey Fredwad, I'm gonna hafta call you back."

"Are you alright?"

"As good as can be expected, considering what I just saw." She smirked as Carly pulled clothes on.

"Where are you? I'm coming over there."

"No. Believe me, you don't want to see this." She replied. "I'll call you back, but I've gotta go. I need to find some eye bleach."

Poor Freddie was worried sick. He knew better than to call Sam. She said she'd call him back, so his ringing her phone would only serve to wazz her off. He had been trying Gibby all afternoon without success, so he decided to call Carly, figuring they were all together.

Three, four, five rings, and then voice mail. Once again he tried with the same result. There was only one option, drive to the school, hope he could find the girls and see what the heck was going on.

Freddie jumped into his car and made his was to the college now as well. Something went on and he needed to know what it was. Whatever happened, it had his tough-as-shoe-leather girlfriend riled, so it was nothing insignificant. They could have found a bloody corpse for all he knew, given her reaction.

Meanwhile, Carly and Sam were having a very heart-to-heart conversation as Gibby got dressed and cowered in the girls' bathroom.

"Carls, please tell me I didn't just walk in on you and that mermaid doing what I think you were doing."

"I guess that depends on what you think we were doing, Sam." Carly huffed as she hooked her bra. "I know you're not a big fan of knocking, but you need to have some consideration for my privacy."

"Your privacy? This is my room, too. And last time I checked you were at home. I came over here because I forgot my notebook for economics and I walk in to catch you and Gibby . . . I can't even say it." Sam sneered. "Oh, God! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Sam!"

"We weren't having sex." Gibby stated through a two inch crack in the bathroom door, before slamming it back shut as Sam threw a shoe his way.

"Zip it Gibby!" Sam shrieked. "What are you guys doing here?"

Carly just looked embarrassed. "It's true. We weren't having intercourse."

"No? So I suppose him being on top of you with your legs pinned behind your ears like some kind of bad wrestling hold, while you were both stark naked was just a comfortable position for you to study in."

"We were just fooling around. It wasn't inside!" Gibby defended from the other side of the door.

"Shut up, Gibby!" Both girls shouted.

"Alright, here's the deal." Carly sighed. "We were in need of some alone time, we came over here. I didn't figure you were coming by or anyone else for that matter or I would have hooked the chain."

"But, why did you and Gibby need alone time? And why were you naked? And oh my God, no matter how much I want to, I can't wake up from this nightmare!" Sam said as she slapped herself twice.

Carly took a few minutes to explain that she and Gibby had been casually seeing each other for several months and she managed to calm Sam down enough to allow Gibby to come out of the bathroom without having to fear for his safety.

As the girls were talking, Freddie's car pulled into the parking lot of Sam's building. He parked right beside her car and ran toward her dorm's front door. Fortunately another girl who recognized him as coming there to see Sam was just leaving and held the door for him so he wouldn't have to ask Sam to buzz him in.

He ran up to the third floor and made his way to Sam's door. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. No police tape, no bodies in the stairwell, no smoke coming out from under anyone else's door. Other than the girl he passed at the front door, he saw nothing to indicate the place wasn't deserted.

As he reached out his had to Sam's doorknob, he could hear voices.

"Sam. Baby, are you OK?" Before he could stop himself, he had opened the door, approached the blonde and threw his arms around her, not caring or realizing anyone else was in the room.

"Um, Sam?" Gibby asked. "You are aware that Freddie's touching you, right?"

"And why did he call you baby?" Carly glared at Sam. The girl who had just given her hell for keeping her relationship with Gibby a secret apparently had one of her own.

"You really had me worried." Freddie now looked up to see Carly and Gibby sitting beside one another on Carly's bed, their fingers intertwined, holding hands. "Um, what's going on in here."

"Aw, man, Carls and I were about to have a threesome with Gib-bot over there."

"Sam!" The other three shouted.

"Is there something you two maybe need to tell me?" Carly inquired.

"Us?" Freddie asked. "Something to tell you?"

"Yeah. Like why Sam's not pounding on you for hugging her and why you called her baby. Wait a minute, are you guys together?" Carly asked him, knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer out of the blonde girl.

"Hey, this explains a lot." Gibby nodded. "Sam and Freddie seem to spend a lot of time working on the site and stuff and he always leaves about the same time and they come in together a lot. They're dating, too."

"Since when are you mister observant?" Sam glared at him. "And what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, you just got done busting my hump for dating Gibby and not telling you and here you two are, hooking up." Carly huffed.

"Actually, I'd prefer it if you didn't tell me about what you and the mermaid here do in your private time." Sam gagged.

"Sam!"

"Alright, alright. Enough." Freddie spoke up. "Can someone tell me what I missed, here."

"I walked in on them bumping uglies, Fredhead." Sam explained.

"Carls!" Freddie exclaimed. "You and Gibby?"

They both nodded.

"But I thought you were taking a break from dating for a while?" He asked his buddy.

"I just told you that, dude." Gibby shook his head. "So you don't keep trying to find a girlfriend for me. I already have one."

"Oh, man. I'm gonna be sick now." Sam dropped her head and made gagging sounds.

"Hey, do I say that about you and Freddie?" Carly asked.

"My boyfriend isn't a potato." Sam huffed.

"My head hurts!" Freddie pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So you and Sam really are dating? I'm not just imagining this?" Gibby asked his friend.

Freddie shrugged. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Carly turned to Sam.

"Never came up?" The blonde tried to not make it sound like a question. "How long have you two been together?"

"Since right after I got back from holiday break." Carly confessed.

"And you're already doing the nasty?" Sam inquired. "Dang, you two move fast. Me and Fredlumps were together for, what five, six months before we did that."

"Well, we haven't done _that_ yet. We just play around a little. You know, make each other feel good." Carly spoke up. "There's nothing wrong with a little heavy petting."

"TMI, Carly!" Sam frowned.

The two couples had taken to sitting beside their partners, Sam and Freddie on her bed, Carly and Gibby on hers.

"Just be careful Freddie. She eats in that bed and listens to music." Gibby said with wide eyes.

Carly just rolled her eyes. "So I suppose a double date is out of the question."

"That kinda sounds fun." Freddie replied.

"Agreed." Gibby returned.

"As long as I get free food." Sam added.

"And no more secrets!" Carly huffed.

"Agreed."

"Yeah, alright."

"Of course."

"And one more thing. Can you two maybe take a walk around the campus or something and give us about a half hour?" Carly asked.

"Ewwww!"

"Sam!"

"Alright. But as soon as we get back, you two make yourselves scarce. Freddie's crazy mom's been on vacation this week and unless you want us doin' it in the studio or your room at home, we need some alone time, too."

Freddie blushed and Carly and Gibby nodded in agreement to Sam's terms.

"Carls. Why didn't we think to do it in the studio?" Gibby whispered in her ear as Sam and Freddie were preparing to leave.

 **Merry Christmas to all!**


End file.
